


The parental figures of Bruce Wayne

by Tumbledrylow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: While we know that Bruce has quite the affinity for collecting children he also has quite the collection of parental figures.(This is mainly based on Gotham, since I’ve been bingeing it)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox & Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Thomas Wayne & Karen Jennings
Kudos: 9





	1. Thomas and Martha

Thomas Wayne was more closed off then most would think, But with good reason he knew his company was corrupt and he wouldn’t have his loved ones dragged into his chaos. 

If anything were to happen to him it would be because of his innate ability to find things he shouldn’t like the nightmares at pinewood farms, poor Karen the girl had been the world's punching bag, as ‘dangerous’ as she was he’d always wanted to bring her home, of course Alfred and Martha wouldn’t see the victim he see’s they’d see someone that could hurt Bruce but she didn’t deserve to be all alone in that little house.

He knew Bruce was a smart boy and that could be dangerous for him, but that’s all Bruce was right now a boy not ready to be in his fathers world yet. But knowing Bruce when he set his mind to something, Thomas had to be careful he would not see his boy caught in his world so young, everything he did he did to protect his little boy from inheriting the same mess he did.

It all had to do with Hugo Strange and whoever he was working with he knew it did, Karen had told him. He knew he had a man following him.

The night's plan was to go to the theater but they went to the movies instead.

Once the movie ends and they walked down the dark alleyway, a man in a mask trained his gun to Thomas who complied then Martha, then everything went black to the sounds of Bruce screaming.

———

Martha Wayne was a smart woman even in times where that was a dangerous thing to be. She knew her husband was hiding things from her but she knew he would tell her when he was ready. 

Martha was smart but that didn’t mean she was always brave, she was a human like any other human capable of fear, she was scared when she found out she was pregnant, she was scared when she got married but that was a good fear.

She remembered the other kind of fear when she took Bruce to play behind the house and he fell way down into a cave she felt her world rock as she heard the screams of pain from her child, she was scared like that when Thomas came home with deep scratches in his arm and a determined expression.

She was scared like that when they went down that alley when that man pointed his gun on Thomas, then her, she pulled off her necklace and there was a snap and clinking of the loose pearls hitting the floor, then it went dark.


	2. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Bruce’s relationship.

Alfred Pennyworth wasn’t a good man, his years in the military proved that to himself. He always understood that he probably would never have a family or children and he was fine with that, he would make an awful father.

That was what he told himself for years, even as he had a job protecting the Waynes and was doing good for them he still knew that didn’t make him a better person, so when Thomas and Martha got pregnant he knew well enough to keep the child a safe distance away.

That was until an exhausted Thomas asked to watch the little boy currently sleeping in his arms, Alfred did as he asked and picked up the sleeping boy carefully, he stirred shortly after Thomas left and stared at Alfred with large blue eyes.

And Alfred knew that he would always protect this boy.

Bruce was growing to to be smart and adventurous, during an adventure with his mother around the property the young master fell in one of the caves on the property, Martha ran into the house distraught and panicked saying Bruce had fallen and she couldn’t get him out, eventually Thomas and Alfred got the boy out but he was left with a hurt leg and new fear of bats.

When the call came his heart dropped and he rushed to his car, he had to get to Bruce, he couldn’t think of the loss of Thomas and Martha when Bruce was probably surrounded by police after watching his parents get gunned down.

His car came to a halt and he jumped out, he ducked under the police tape and walked forward to see Bruce sitting on a fire escape talking to a detective, he was wrapped in a trauma blanket shaking and looking incredibly small and shocked.

Alfred calls his name and Bruce runs past the detective to Alfred, who pulls the boy into a hug holding him impossibly close. Similar moments happened over the years like days later when Bruce in his goal of conquering fear burnt his hand, or a year later after Jerome cut his throat.

Or the many other times that Bruce had been put in life threatening danger and Alfred had to protect his boy, because apparently Bruce dead was in high demand around this city, Bruce was clearly meant for something in the eyes of everyone in the damn city.

Ra’s’ heir, Jerome’s fixation, Jerimiah’s ‘best friend’, the redemption of the Dumas. Even the good saw him as more than just a boy, he was the one who would fix Wayne Enterprises, he was the one person Selina could rely on, he was basically Jim’s practice child.

Not that Alfred could speak to that last one in the last five years Bruce has been his son, if only in his eyes, while it was not new Alfred seeing Bruce as his son he was now his legal guardian and actually had to raise the boy himself.

The early days after his parents death were filled with nightmare and the aforementioned fear conquering, he would spend hours awake in his fathers study looking for some proof of the what really happened to his parents and who killed them, he never ate or slept unless absolutely forced which was hard since Thomas had left the instructions to let Bruce work himself out.

And in the later days Bruce would stay put in the nights in the worse day in would be drinking and party with his awful friends, on ‘better’ days he would go out and fight crime in the suit Lucius gave him.

He was growing to be quite the hero and that was proven time and time again once Gotham was separated from the main land, Calling in supplies, Sending proof to the press of Nyssa and Bane causing the explosion, Finding Ivy to cure Selina, Fighting Jeremiah and of course saving Alfred from the exploding manor.

So when Bruce told him he was leaving Alfred knew that Bruce would be fine on his own, so Bruce left with the promise to message him and to come back eventually and in the meantime Alfred started with having the manor rebuilt so everything would be ready when Bruce came back, still connected to Thomas’ secret office.

Once Bruce returned Alfred greeted him with an embrace and was caught up on Bruce’s ten year absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I want to continue this story yet so if anyone does read this please tell me if you want me to continue. Also sorry if this jumps around a lot and is pretty short I have a shitty attention span and just write what I think.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my story, I’m sorry that I don’t talk much about Martha but I kinda feel like canon never touches her. Also I had to talk about Karen because while she was only in one episode I love her.


End file.
